Dance
by Princess Illina
Summary: Akatsuki and Ruka find their dance at the ball is so much more than just a dance. AkatRuka oneshot


**Disclaimer: don't own the characters. **

Akatsuki Kain leaned against a pillar in the dance hall, looking mighty bored. It was the night of the dance where Day and Night Class students were allowed to mingle freely, chatting, dancing, laughing. Senri Shiki was already dancing somewhere with Rima Touya, his fellow model, hands linked. Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki's girl-popular cousin, was smiling and joking as he danced with one of the Day Class girls, surrounded by envious-eyed admirers. Takuma Ichijou, the handsome Dorm Vice president, was dancing with Kaname Kuran's bodyguard Seiren by the door of the terrace, with Seiren constantly looking outside to ensure her master was safe. Akatsuki alone refused to dance and mingle, but just stood there alone, arms folded.

"Kain-senpai!"

Akatsuki raised and turned his head, finding himself face-to-face with Yuki Kurosu, clad in the beautiful gown Kaname had given her: a long-sleeved one of white, tinged with lilac-pink and decorated with frills and ribbons. Though Yuki had never been beautiful, unlike the Night Class girls, the gown and white high heels did make her look rather eye-catching.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Kaname-senpai anywhere?" she asked politely.

"Yes. President Kuran should be out on the terrace alone."

"Thank you, Kain-senpai." Yuki immediately turned and ran off.

Next to Akatsuki, someone cleared her throat.

"You're angry that I told her?" Akatsuki enquired, turning to look straight at Ruka Souen, the brown-haired beauty whom he had always admired. Clad in a long gown and shawl of dark blue, adorned with pale pink roses, a silver necklace around her neck and her hair neatly done up, she looked far more beautiful than ever. Akatsuki found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her, despite knowing it was far from polite.

Ruka's brown eyes narrowed slightly. "Doesn't matter," she replied shortly.

Akatsuki knew at once she lied. Despite being uninterested in anything and everything, his mind was shrewd and perceptive; it was no secret that Ruka had always loved Kaname, despite the pureblood's obvious feelings for Yuki. With a slight smile, Akatsuki shut his eyes and bowed his head slightly, resuming his bored, uninterested expression.

Ruka took herself away eventually, knowing what Akatsuki was like. Akatsuki let her go, though he failed to restrain himself from eyeing her as she departed gracefully, like a dark swan.

Time passed. Kaname and Yuki, who had previously been dancing out on the terrace, had vanished. Ruka was lost somewhere in the crowd, nowhere to be seen. Akatsuki regretted not asking Ruka to dance when he had the opportunity, but there was nothing more he could do now.

Takuma had left Seiren now, and was dancing with a whole group of attractive Day Class girls, smiling and showing off his dancing skills. Akatsuki kept a sharp eye on him, trying to make sure he didn't carry things too far. Despite being the Dorm Vice President and a Night Class student, Takuma lacked the darkish atmosphere that surrounded most of their kind, and never failed to display a considerable amount of charm in public.

"Hey, Akatsuki, want to dance with us?" Takuma called out cheerfully.

"No thanks, Ichijou-sama."

"You're just going to stand there the whole night?" Takuma enquired. "Come on, Akatsuki! Join in the fun!"

"No thanks," Akatsuki repeated, with a sigh. Takuma could be so stubborn at times. No longer wishing to be the centre of attention by being the sole non-dancer along with Zero Kiryu, a Day Class prefect, Akatsuki headed out to the terrace, hoping for some peace.

He was not alone. Ruka stood there under the moonlight, still as a statue, her back turned to him. Quietly, Akatsuki asked, "You're alone out here?"

"I was waiting for Kaname-sama," she replied, half-absently. "It's him I want to dance with."

Something like a smile crossed Akatsuki's handsome face. Without a word, he bowed slightly, extending a hand in Ruka's direction.

There was a long silence as Ruka turned to face him. Akatsuki offering to dance with her, Akatsuki the laid-back student who rarely participated in anything? Ruka felt her face heating up, and wondered if she was blushing.

Finally, Ruka extended her hand and laid it in Akatsuki's. His fingers, warm and strong, closed around her hand, and Ruka was stunned at how pleasant it was. Her other hand moved onto his shoulder, and in turn, she felt Akatsuki's hand coming to rest on her waist.

Unobserved by anyone, their bodies moved slowly in time with the rhythmic, sweet tune of the music. Ruka forgot it was Kaname she had intended to dance with, and gave herself over to the strange pleasure and happiness she felt in Akatsuki's arms. With a sigh, she leaned her head against his shoulder, and felt his arm encircling her waist gently, his lips against her temple.

"Ruka?"

"Mmm?"

"I thought it was Kaname-sama you wanted to dance with."

"He won't dance with anyone but Yuki."

"So I'm just a substitute?"

"No, not at all," Ruka replied dreamily. And she truly meant it.

Finally, the song drew to an end. Akatsuki and Ruka pulled apart, regarding each other in silence. Ruka's lovely face was lightly flushed, as if embarrassed. With a slight bow, Akatsuki took several steps towards the door even as the next song begun.

"Akatsuki? You want to dance again?"

Akatsuki's eyes shot up. "Pardon?"

"Are you too lazy to move your feet again?" Ruka enquired.

"Not at all. On the contrary, they're quite eager to follow the beat again, along with yours."

"Well, then…" Ruka moved towards Akatsuki and let him take her hand again. She felt, rather than saw, Akatsuki's genuine smile, and his arm moving around her waist again. She herself felt her lips moving upwards in a smile, forgetting everything but themselves. Akatsuki's arms were warm and comforting, and Ruka found herself wishing the night would never come to an end.

Again the song drew to an end too soon. Akatsuki pressed Ruka closer, whispering, "You're a good dancer. I didn't think your feet could move in that way."

"And I thought you couldn't dance."

"I can, but I don't."

"And you just did."

"With you alone. Yes. Indeed." Akatsuki's lips were dangerously close to Ruka's face. Had it been any other time, she'd have pulled away at once. But not this time. This time, she pressed closer to her partner, eagerly seeking his warmth as his lips found her skin and caressed her face lightly, like a lover. His arms were still around her, his hands feeling her back, her waist, her neck, her hair.

There was no need for her to dance with Kaname, after all .

**Ok, 2nd fic completed!! Please review and tell me what you think, thanks. **


End file.
